DayZ
Een game die inmiddels veel populariteit heeft verkregen en nog veel populairder gaat worden is DayZ. Voor degenen die deze game nog niet kennen, bij deze een korte uitleg! Over DayZ DayZ ("Day-Zie") is een zogenaamde Horror Survival Game, die op het moment van schrijven bestaat als mod voor de game ArmA-II: Combined Operations. (Let hier wel: de game ArmA-II:CO is een samenvoeging van ArmA-II en ArmA-II: Operation Arrowhead; die hebt je dus nodig) Binnenkort komt DayZ ook uit als zelfstandige game, welke op een minecraft-achtige manier op de markt gebracht gaat worden (lage prijs, maar ook een vrij kale game... en de spelers krijgen het voor het zeggen wat er nieuw in moet komen). Maargoed; wat zit er allemaal in? Wat moet je doen? En misschien nog wel belangrijker: wat moet je allemaal NIET doen? Gameplay / speluitleg DayZ speelt zich af in een fictief stuk land wat nog het meest lijkt op een soort na-oorlogs Soviet (Rusland) gebied. Uitgestrekte velden, bossen, dorpjes, steden... met ongeveer 225 km² is het een gigantisch gebied, omringt door oceaan... en op het strand daarvan begint het verhaal. ---- Je doet je ogen open op het strand, waarschijnlijk aangespoeld. In je (kleine) rugtas heb je een verbandje, een zaklamp, en een doosje aspirine... en meer niet. Vanuit daar mag je -alles- zelf doen. Je hebt geen voedsel en drinken, geen wapens. Tijd om die te gaan zoeken dus, en na een tijdje rennen kom je een dorpje tegen... en dan valt je wat op... Er beweegt het een en ander in het dorp... slepend en kruipend bewegen de dorpelingen zich voort... lege blikken in hun ogen. Terwijl je ze zo eens staat te bekijken merkt een dorpeling je op en begint hij als een gek op je af te rennen. Als hij dichterbij komt zie je dat hij een bebloede mond heeft en een hand mist. Een zombie! Je rent voor je leven de bossen in en na een tijdje ben je weer alleen... alleen met je honger. En je zou ook wel wat te drinken lusten. ---- Dit zou zomaar je eerste ervaring kunnen zijn met DayZ. Omdat het spel zich richt op Survival, heb je te maken met meer dan alleen maar een beetje leuk schieten. Als speler krijg je honger, dorst, kan je onderkoeld raken in de nacht, bloed verliezen... alles wat een beetje menselijk is. Vooral bloed verliezen is hierbij gevaarlijk... want teveel bloed verliezen betekent flauwvallen en, uiteindelijk, de dood... en dood is game-over. Dan begin je weer zoals aan het begin van het verhaal. De "Dagelijkse" bezigheden Als speler zijn er een aantal dingen die je regelmatig moet doen: a) Je hebt af en toe eten nodig. Eet je te lang niet, dan zal je langzaam dood gaan. Eten kan je vinden in de vorm van conservenblikken, welke je in de "verlaten" dorpen en steden hier en daar zult vinden. Ook kan je, als je een jachtmes hebt gevonden en vuur kan maken, een wild dier jagen en opeten. b) Je hebt drinken nodig. Wanneer je veel rent heb je meer drinken nodig dan wanneer je rustiger aan doet. Drinken kan je vinden in de vorm van blikjes fris en, wanneer je die gevonden hebt, een veldfles die je kan vullen in rivieren en meren. c) Wapens en kogels zoeken. Er zijn 50+ wapens in het spel, die bijna allemaal verschillende kogels gebruiken. Neem dus ook niet alles mee wat je vindt, daar heb je de ruimte niet voor in je rugzak. Neem alleen mee wat je kan gebruiken of wat je verwacht nodig te hebben. d) Zombies knallen! Altijd leuk! Pas wel op: zombies kunnen nog uitstekend horen. Een schot van je Lee Enfield jachtgeweer midden in een stad zal een gezellig groepje van 100 zombies op je af doen stormen, dus schiet alleen als je weet dat het kan! e) Andere spelers! Zijn ze je vriend, of je vijand? Je -mag- elkaar afmaken... want zeg nou zelf: waarom zou jij je leven wagen in een dorp voor een paar kogels en een blik bonen, als die aardige meneer die je net tegenkomt dat al gedaan heeft? Die volle rugzak is erg welkom... of kies je er toch voor om vriendschap te sluiten? Hij kan je dekking geven als jullie samen op voedseljacht gaan. Vertrouw je je medespeler? Een keuze die altijd moeilijk is. f) Spullen zoeken. Naast eten, drinken en wapens kan je ook nog survival-gear zoeken. Denk hierbij aan een kaart van de wereld, een kompas, horloge, zakmes, bijl... en misschien wel een nieuwe rugtas met meer ruimte. g) Voertuigen. Je wilt toch niet eeuwig blijven rennen? Er zijn gelukkig nog auto's te vinden die, als je ze gerepareerd hebt, prima kunnen rijden. Ook zijn er vrachtwagens, motors, quads, en zelfs een helicopter. h) Warmte. Zeker in de nacht koel je snel af. Gelukkig kan je een kampvuur maken, of een zogenaamde heatpack gebruiken. Doe je dit niet, en ga je snachts door het gras kruipen, dan loop je de kans verkouden te worden. Verkouden worden betekent hoesten... en hoesten, dat horen de zombies als je in de buurt bent. Ja, het spel gaat echt zo ver! i) Medische zorg. Tijdens je reis zal er het een en ander mis gaan. Zo kan je een bot breken (en dus nauwelijks meer bewegen), bloed verliezen of verkouden worden. Gelukkig zijn er oplossingen: In de wereld zijn er verbandjes, morfine en penicilline te vinden... deze zul je dan ook hard nodig hebben. Wees trouwens niet bang dat gebeten worden door een zombie het einde betekent... in tegenstelling tot de meeste zombiefilms kan je zo'n beet overleven... zolang je maar niet (te lang) leegbloed. Al met al is DayZ een spel waar je, net als Minecraft eigenlijk, niet echt een doel hebt. Tuurlijk moet je overleven, maar er is geen eindbaas of iets dergelijks. De grap zit in de manier van overleven. Wie ben jij echt, als het op leven, dood en vertrouwen aankomt? DayZ, de volledige versie Is DayZ als mod dan de perfecte game? Absoluut nog niet... mede omdat DayZ een mod is voor ArmA-II:CO en de mod heel erg afwijkt van het originele spel zit het vol met bugs. Zombies die ineens vanuit het niets spawnen, je been breken van een meter hoog trapje... het spel voelt niet af, en dat is het ook niet. De makers hebben gekozen de mod op een laag pitje te zetten, en het spel als een volledig zelfstandig en nieuw spel uit te gaan brengen. Wat gaat "DayZ: the game", zoals hij momenteel wordt genoemd, dan meer geven? - (hopelijk) een stuk minder bugs. - Honden, die je kan trainen. - Basissen bouwen, misschien zelfs ook ondergronds. - Een beter en "realistischer" zombiesysteem. En nog veel meer. De game blijft in principe hetzelfde als de mod, maar dan béter... en dat zou zo maar eens kunnen zijn waar een hoop gamers lang naar hebben uitgekeken. Screenshots & filmpjes Er zijn nog geen screenshots :( Systeemvereisten Op dit moment zijn alleen de systeemvereisten voor DayZ: the mod bekend. De systeemeisen van DayZ: the game zullen hier ook geplaatst worden wanneer die bekend zijn. DayZ: the mod Minimum: OS: Windows XP or Windows Vista Processor: Intel Core 2.4 GHz or AMD Dual-Core Athlon 2.5 GHz Memory: 1GB Graphics: Nvidia Geforce 8600GT or ATI Radeon 3650 or faster with Shader Model 3 and 512 MB VRAM DirectX®: DirectX 9.0c Hard Drive: 10 GB free space Aanbevolen: OS: Windows 7 Processor: Intel Core i5 or AMD Athlon Phenom X4 or faster Memory: 2GB Graphics: Nvidia Geforce GTX 260 or ATI Radeon HD 5770 or faster with Shader Model 3 and 896 MB VRAM DirectX®: DirectX 9.0c Hard Drive: 20 GB free space Waar te vinden? Arma-II: Combined Operations is te koop via Steam. DayZ, de mod, is gratis te downloaden via hun website. Om de mod goed te kunnen draaien heb je ook het programma DayZ Commander nodig. Hiermee zoek je servers. Website(s) Arma-II CO op steam: http://store.steampowered.com/agecheck/sub/4639 DayZ Mod website: http://dayzmod.com/ DayZ Game website: http://dayzgame.com/ DayZ Commander: http://www.dayzcommander.com/ DayZ Wiki: http://www.dayzwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page De kaart van DayZ: http://dayzdb.com/map